Heart of Snow
by EnergyBlastNinjaWriter
Summary: Oneshot. Zane is on a small recon mission in the mountains, and his faithful partner Pixal is coming along. As the subject of love is brought up, Zane questions what it means to be compatible.


The cold autumn air brushed lightly over the equally as cold titanium body of the Ice Ninja. As he climbed higher and higher up the cliff, Zane's eyes glanced down at the bottom of the mountain. His features relaxed, and he let out a sigh, his breath becoming a visible tint for only a second, then disappearing into the air.

"Pixal, how much further?" Zane's calm voice echoed quietly over the mountain, and he tightened his grip on the edge.

Pixal responded in her usual kind and soft voice, going through several files in Zane's database. "Just a few more miles, Zane."

Zane nodded, continuing his slow, yet steady climb.

Seeing as it would be a long while, Pixal decided to bring up some conversation. "So, I guess neither of us are used to these types of recon missions."

Zane smiled a bit, glad to have something to do other than climb. "Yes, normally Cole would do this, as he is our best climber. But-"

"-he's out for a few days visiting his father." Pixal finished for him.

With a smirk, Zane chuckled. "You've always been one step ahead of me, Pixal."

"And yet, somehow we're still compatible."

Pixal's comment left Zane to be lost in his thoughts, something in his mind that not even she could access. What exactly made them compatible? He was a much older model, he even ran on a completely older and different system. Although his body was now much more enhanced and updated, he still ran off the same power and system that his father had originally given him all those years ago.

"Zane."

Pixal's voice rang literally in Zane's head, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Yes, Pixal?"

"I can tell something's wrong." Pixal's tone was serious. "Is it something I said?"

"N-no...well, yes." Zane sighed, sitting down on a side cliff. "What do you think it means...you know, that we're compatible?"

Pixal slightly cocked her head, answering simply. "I don't think it means much of anything."

Zane's heart sank a bit, but he knew Pixal meant nothing negative by it. "Oh."

"Do you think the same?"

Zane thought for a moment, stroking his chin. "I do not think so." Sensing the awkwardness of the situation, he continued his climb.

"Nya and I had a most peculiar conversation last week," Pixal added randomly, sorting through several more files.

"Is that so?" Zane inquired.

"Yes...she spoke of...human emotions. Something I have never, or will never, understand."

"What exactly did she speak of?" Zane asked, feeling the cool wind brushing through his metal hair.

"Things such as affection and...love. Out of all things that humans experience, this is one that seems completely foreign to my servers."

"Perhaps it is an emotion that isn't meant to be understood but rather...experienced?" Zane suggested.

Pixal sighed. "It may be best that we do not know."

"Why do you say that?"

"W-well, you know..."

"Pixal..."

Pixal shut her eyes, lightly lowering her head. "Zane...I think I know what it means to be compatible."

"And what's that?"

"It means _love_."

Zane raised an artificial brow, confused. "I love you too, Pixal. Just like I love all my friends and those close to my heart."

"No, Zane. Not like that. A deeper love."

"Pixal...you don't mean..."

"No! Its-its nothing, Zane." Pixal blurt out. "We should just forget about this conversation."

"As you wish." Zane spoke simply, nearing the tip of the mountain. As he reached the top, he pushed his body up and over onto the cliff ledge.

Zane walked over to a small patch of snow in the corner of the ledge, and something caught his eye.

Fingered into the snow bank was a simple curved shape, one that Zane had seen all too many times.

It was a heart.

Zane felt a small smile graze his lips, and he once more lost himself in the back of his mind, deep in his thoughts.

 _She'll come around._

 ** _AAAAAAnd done. Yeah, I know, another oneshot. I happened to be rewatching Rebooted the other day to prepare for the LEGO Ninjago Movie on Friday, and I started writing this. I mean, come on! These two androids are just too cute together XD Should I continue this eventually? Let me know! Also, tell me what I can improve on!_**

 ** _Until the next fic,_**

 ** _EnergyBlast_**


End file.
